Duh Yixing!
by yiyeyo
Summary: Kisah Luhan yang ingin sekali menceburkan Yixing ke rawa-rawa. Yixing,Luhan,lilbit .


maapkeun typo.. maklum, sebagian dari iman :v

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan tengah bingung oleh tingkah ajaib sahabatnya. Zhang Yixing, yang mulai awal pelajaran hingga detik-detik selesainya pelajaran bertingkah uring-uringan tidak jelas. Sebenarnya alasanya cukup klise, tapi ya Yixingnya sendiri sih kelewat lebay. Cuma gegara pacar pend-kurang kalsium-nya ga ada ngubungin dia sehari khawatirnya minta ampun banget.

Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan korbannya saat ini. Pasti ia juga pada akhirnya jadi sasaran kekesalannya. Dikit-dikit ngambek, dikit-dikit ngeluh, emang ya singa betina. Contohnya aja sekarang, kebetulan Luhan dengan Yixing menjadi kelompok untuk tugas Matematika dari Bu Guru.

"Yi, kamu kerjain ini ya? Udah aku bagi sama Kyungsoo" Luhan berhenti sejenak mengusap dahinya "Ini gampang kok, entar yang susah biar Kyungsoo aja yang ngerjain" Kyungsoo anak pintar rangking satu dikelas omong-omong. Dan itu merupakan anugerah tersendiri bagi mereka berdua yang lemah akan MTK.

Yixing berhenti menulis dan menatap Luhan tajam "Oh jadi gitu ya? Kamu anggap aku ini ga guna? Ga bisa ngerjain soal sulit? Gitu?"

"Bukan gitu Yi, soalnya emang sulit. Aku aja gabisa ent-"

"Mentang-mentang aku gabisa Matematika terus kamu kayak gitu sama aku? Iya?" Luhan mendengus pelan. Sabar Lu, Punya sahabat macam Yixing emang ajaib. Yixing sebenernya orangnya baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. But, otaknya gesrek, loadingnya lemot, suka ngeblank, ngomong kadang ga nyambung. Untung ganteng. Udah gitu pacarnya holkay lagi. Tapi ya gitu, kalo udah kesel semua yang ada disekitarnya kena dampratnya.

"Engga Yi, Dengerin dul-"

"Aku tahu aku gabisa Matematika. Tapi kamu jangan ngerendahin akunya dong" duh Yixing, pengen banget Luhan jambak tuh rambutnya. "Aku juga bisa"

"Tapi ini bener2 sul-"

"Yagapapa, apa salahnya mencoba? Aku lemah MTK, memang"

Luhan menghembuskan napas kasar. "Yaampun Yi, udah deh. Kan aku udah bilang kalo Joonmyeon kemarin lagi sibuk sama urusan Osis. Plis deh, aku sekretarisnya. Jadi aku tahu" Luhan gakuku pemirsah. "Jangan ngambek terus dong. Ga enak sama Kyungsoo"

"Tapi ga gitu Lu, setidaknya dia kan bisa kasih tau aku kalo dia sibuk. Ga gini juga"

"Yaelah Yi, Cuma sehari doang. Entar juga dia ngubungin kamu pulang sekolah nanti"

"Tetep aja Lu. Aku itu ga bisa diginiin, aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa, ntar kalo sakit gimana? Kalo mati giman-"

"Arrggghh.. udah tuh kerjain aja soalnya" Luhan berteriak kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan Yixing yang ga bisa diragukan lagi. Kyungsoo yang awalnya hanya diam dan fokus mengerjakan soal harus rela mengalihkan kedua matanya dari lembar soal menghadap dua orang teman kelompoknya ini.

"Lu.."

"Kerjain ga?"

Luhan smirk melihat Yixing jadi mengkerut mengerjakan soal matematika yang diberikan Bu Guru. Kalau ga dibentak yakin deh gabakal diem sampai nanti, meskipun yah.. Yixing itu lidahnya tajem luar biasa kalo ngomong. Apalagi lagi galau seperti ini.

"Maaf ya Soo? Kamu jadi denger perdebatan ga penting kita" Luhan meminta maaf karena ia sempat melihat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat dirinya berteriak kepada Yixing.

"Gapapa, aku bisa maklum. Dia lagi khawatir, wajar saja" tersenyum kecil, Luhan mengambil pensilnya kembali. Baru saja akan mengerjakan, suara Kyungsoo menyapa kembali "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan? Bahkan dulu ia pernah memukul papan tulis dan menendang tempat sampah" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Melihat itu membuat Luhan meringis mengingat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu Yixing sudah seperti ini karena motif yang sama.

Luhan pun hanya terkekeh canggung. Duh Yixing!

.

.

"Lu..." Luhan berjengit kaget saat dirinya tengah merapikan semua peralatan tulisnya dikagetkan oleh pekikan Yixing yang sungguh sekarang pengen ia getok kepalanya.

"Apa sih Yi, bisa ga sih kalo Ga ngagetin orang?" Yixing hanya nyengir lebar.

"Untung Jantung bukan aku yang buat. Kalo ga udah copot duluan" duh, Yixing itu ya.. dibilangin bukannya merhatiin, malah sibuk sama ponsel. Kalau jatuh baru tau rasa tuh. "Aaaaaa..." Yaampun ini anak, ada apalagi coba teriak2 lagi? Luhan membatin, dirinya menenemukan sosok Yixing yang sedang berjongkok memungut..Hape? oh, jadi hapenya jatuh toh. Kualat!

"Tuhkan, baru dibilang"

"Aduh Lu, ini gimana? Aku takut rusak, ini hadiah ulangtahunku dari Joonma Lu"

"Idupin lagi aja, siapa tahu bisa. Ntar kalo ga kena kamu minta lagi aja" dan selanjutnya, Luhan dibuat tercengang oleh Yixing yang tiba2 menangis. "Gabisa Lu, ini asli mati Lu. Aku gatau harus berbuat apa, kalo hapenya dicari sama anak-anaknya gimana? Kasian" Yixing menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara Luhan dibuat tercengang dengan perkataan Yixing. Please, emang ada ya ponsel punya anak?

"Aku takut hapenya ntar nggentayangin aku. Aku selama ini jarang merhatiin dia, ngasih makan dia, ngerawat dia Lu" Luhan hanya mengangguk malas, tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel Yixing yang sempat terjatuh dan mengutak-atik sebentar. Luhan mendengus kasar.

"Gimana ga mati? Hape kamu batrenya abis gitu."

"Eh beneran?"

"Lagian Yi, hape kamu itu hape mahal, jadi ga mungkin sekali jatuh langsung rusak. Udah ayo pulang" Yixing mengangguk riang, lantas mengikuti langkah Luhan meninggalkan kelas.

Saat ini, keduanya sedang menunggu bus di halte. Rumah mereka sampingan omong-omong, "Kok kita ga bosen-bosen sih Lu naik Bus tiap hari?" Luhan yang kebetulan sedang membaca novel menghentikan acaranya sejenak.

"Kenapa? Kamu bosen? Ya udah, minta Joonmyeon aja buat jemput kamu"

"Ih, ga gitu. Lagian kamu kan bilang dia lagi sibuk" Yixing merengut

"Terus?"

"Ya aku kesel aja sama sopirnya, Masa' sih kita ga dianter sampe depan rumah" Astaga nih anak, kenapa makin hari makin oon sih? Luhan gemes banget asli. Tabahkan hati Luhan Ya Tuhan.

"Yi, kamu sehat kan?"

"Iyalah Lu. Astagaaa..."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ponsel aku tadi mana Lu? Kok ngilang sih? Perasaan tadi kupegang deh" Yixing panik. Dahinya berkerut bingung saat ponselnya tidak ada dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas. Sementara Luhan? Dia hanya facepalm

"Terus yang disaku kamu itu apa? Kue Bolu?" Yixing berhenti mengaduk2 isi tasnya dan beralih melihat kearah sakunya. Yixing nyengir lebar "Ehehe, lupa" biasah, pikunnya kambuh.

"Ohya Lu, kita ngapain sih duduk disini terus?"

Sumpah Yixing, kau meremukkan hatiku!

"Mau ngemis"

"Kok dari tadi ga dapet uang?"

"Kurang beruntung"

"Mending ke Pasar aja Lu"

"Ngapain?"

"Katanya mau ngemis? Biar dapet banyak" Luhan mengambil napas kasar. Cobaan apa lagi kali ini Ya tuhan. "YAAMPUN YI, KALO KITA DUDUK DI HALTE YA BERARTI NUNGGU BUS LEWAT LAH. PULANG KERUMAH. BUKANNYA MAU NGEMIS. BISA GAK SIH OTAK KAMU SEHAT DIKITTTT?" Luhan terengah-engah setelah selesai meneriaki Yixing. Luhan udah ga kuat, entah kenapa hari ini kebahlulan Yixing jadi nambah, biasanya ga kayak gini, suwer. Sekali aja udah cukup, nah ini malah berkali-kali.

"Emm, Lu. Kamu ngomong apa sih? Cepet banget. Aku kan jadi ga fokus"

"LUPAKAN! AYO PULANG SEKARANG! BUSNYA DAH DATENG!"

"Loh tapi, kita ngapain naik bus?"

"DUH YIXIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"

Meskipun Yixing otaknya rada gesrek, tapi Luhan tetep sayang kok. Buktinya Luhan tetep kuat di samping Yixing. Dia kan sahabatnya dari kecil. Jadi tahu gimana Yixing itu orangnya. Dan Yixing juga mengerti akan baik-buruknya sifat dan sikap Luhan. Namun, kekurangan mereka lantas tidak menjadikan mereka harus terus menerus berseteru dan berselisih. Karena mereka tahu jika mereka saling melengkapi, memahami, membutuhkan, megingatkan, dan saling berbagi karena mereka adalah SAHABAT. Dan mereka berdua akan tetap memegang janji mereka untuk tetap bersama dan saling menghargai. Sekian Terima Kasih.

.

.

Maapkeun gaje kaka..pertama kali buat ff, jadi butuh banget kritik saran yang membangun ^^


End file.
